


Take Care of Your Husband

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Sam Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Whiny Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Sam is tired of dealing with a sick Dean so calls Cas and tells him to come take care of his husband.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Take Care of Your Husband

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was illness

Cas picked his phone up and answered Sam’s call. “Hello Sam. What can I do for you?”

“I know you and Jack have been planning this trip for the two of you for weeks but for the love of all that is holy, I need you to come back to the bunker and take care of your husband,” Sam shouted.

Cas held the phone away from his ear as Sam was shouting extremely loud. “What is wrong with Dean? He was fine when we left a few days ago.”

“He’s come down with a cold and he is being a whiny asshole about it! He argues with me every time I try to help him, and he’s only getting worse. I’m about ready to strangle him or knock him into unconsciousness, I haven’t decided,” Sam said frustratedly.

Cas sighed but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Let me talk to Jack and see if I can convince him to leave. He’s enjoying his trip to Disneyland immensely.”

“You don’t sound like you are,” Sam said.

“It’s so loud and crowded. I hate to tear him away, but I’ll be glad to be back home in the quiet of the bunker,” Cas explained as he started pushing through the crowd, looking for his pseudo son.

Sam was silent for a minute before saying, “Why don’t we trade places. I need a break from Dean, and you want away from the theme park.”

“Do you care if I fly you? Even after being together all these years, Dean still complains when I fly him anywhere.” Cas rolled his eyes at the thought of his husband’s bitching.

“I don’t care how you get me there, just please get me out of here. If I have to hear Dean whine like a little girl one more time, I’m gonna claw my ears out. The guy can nearly get his leg chopped off by a vampire and not complain but god forbid he gets a cold,” Sam complained.

Castiel chuckled. “I see Jack. Let me tell him what’s going on and then I will be at the bunker.”

“Alright, see you in a minute. Bye.”

“Bye Sam.” Cas hung up the call and slipped the phone in his trench coat pocket.

Jack turned to look at Cas, his lips stained blue from the cotton candy he was stuffing into his mouth. He waved at Cas as the older angel walked up to him. He held a handful off the sweet confection out in front of him. “Hey Cas, do you want some? It’s delicious.”

Cas shook his head. “Thank you but no. Jack, would you be upset if Sam joined you for the rest of the trip? Dean has come down with a cold and needs somebody to take care of him that isn’t his younger brother.”

Jack shoved the cotton candy in his mouth as he said, “I don’t mind. Sam will probably go on the rides with me. You go take care of Dean.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right back with Sam.” In the blink of an eye, Cas was gone. He returned barely five seconds later with a bewildered Sam.

“Give me a warning next time, Cas,” Sam grumbled as he tried to steady his tall frame.

Cas grabbed Sam’s arm to keep him from falling. “I’m sorry. You said you didn’t mind this form of travel. If you’re ok, I must return to Dean.”

Sam waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, go tend to your sick husband. Jack and I have some rides to go on.”

Jack’s face erupted into a large smile at the mention of riding rides. He grabbed Sam’s arm and pointed to the first one he wanted to go on. Cas watched as the two of them walked off, talking excitedly. With a flap of his wings, Cas was flying away from the park and towards his home. He landed in the bunker’s kitchen.

He was startled when he heard a loud sneeze echo through the hallways. Cas headed towards their room; as he got closer, he could hear Dean’s sneezes, coughs, and curse words. The door to their room was wide open and Cas leaned against the doorway and stared at the man he loved. Dean was laying in their bed with his back turned to Cas and was buried underneath no less than five blankets. His body was wracked with insistent coughing and Cas flinched at how painful it sounded.

“Stupid, fucking cold!! This fucking sucks! How do people handle this shit?? I feel like I’m dying,” Dean shouted into the room. He started to say something else but was for forced to stop as he was overcome by sneezes. “A-choo! A-chooo! A-A-CHOO!!”

Cas walked over and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. Dean immediately turned his head over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Castiel sitting there. “I thought you and Jack were at Disneyland.” Dean’s voice was scratchy and thick with mucus.

Cas reached out and ran his fingers through the sweaty locks. “Sam said you were sick.”

“No shit sherlock,” Dean snapped before breaking into a coughing fit. “It was just a cough a few days ago and now I’m coughing and sneezing, and my nose can’t decide if it wants to let me breathe or suffocate me. I can’t taste a damn thing and I can hardly move a muscle without hurting.” Dean grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it before looking at the snot. “Ugh, that’s disgusting.”

Cas scrunched his nose. “Why did you look at it?”

Dean shrugged. “Why do I do half the shit I do? I’m just glad you’re here. If I had to shove down another bowl of chicken noodle soup or cup of ginger ale, I was going to throw it at Sam’s face. I haven’t had a burger or a beer in days. Hell, he threatened to hide the keys to Baby if I didn’t lay my ass down.”

“He was just trying to take care of you,” Cas replied as he grinned at his husband’s antics. “Maybe I should let you suffer for a while longer for being such a grouchy patient.”

“No, please, don’t! I’ll apologize to him and thank him for putting up with me, but please don’t make me have to deal with this any longer. I’ve been miserable,” Dean whined.

“You are to be on your best behavior for the next two weeks and you have to apologize to and thank your brother. Otherwise, I’m going to make you sick again and you will have to let it run its course, am I understood?” Cas used his Dom voice to let Dean know he was being completely serious.

Dean shivered as Cas’ voice lowered and he stared at Dean with a cocked eyebrow. “Yes sir, I promise! Please, just make me better.”

Cas chuckled as he placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead and sent a surge of grace into the hunter’s body, eradicating all traces of the illness that plagued Dean’s body. Dean took a huge breath and relaxed against the bed. “Thanks angel. Gah, I don’t know how people without magical angel husbands deal with that. It was awful!” Dean kicked all the blankets off now that he wasn’t freezing cold anymore.

“You’re just lucky your magical angel husband hates your whining as much as your brother. You also need to thank Jack for letting me come to you,” Cas said as he shed his trench coat, suit jacket, tie, and shoes. He then slid into bed and Dean curled up against him.

“I will, I promise. I’m sorry to pull you away from your trip with Jack. I know he has been looking forward to it for weeks,” Dean replied as he let his head rest against Cas’ chest.

Cas started trailing his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “Honestly, I wasn’t enjoying it very much and I was taking the fun out of it for Jack. I think he will have a lot more fun with Sam. When I left, they were rushing off to ride rides, something Jack had been begging me to do.”

Dean reached across Cas’ chest and grabbed his free hand. “Yeah, Sam is like a big kid when it comes to theme parks. I’m not a huge fan of them myself. The food is good but that’s about it. The games are rigged and if I won’t fly on a plane, you think there’s any chance of getting me on a friggin roller coaster?”

“Well, I’m sure Sam will be far better entertainment than I was.” Cas pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves while they’re gone?”

Dean grinned at Cas, delight dancing in his eyes. “I’m sure we will think of something!” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his husband’s.

“Are you going to my good boy until your brother gets back?” Cas asked as he smiled at Dean.

“I really don’t wanna be sick anytime soon, so yes sir, I promise to be good,” Dean replied quickly.

Cas pulled Dean’s head back and nipped at his exposed neck. “For some reason, I don’t believe you but that’s ok. I always enjoy turning your ass a bright red.”

Dean shivered in anticipation. “Who said I had to be in trouble?”

“Oh pet, we are going to have so much fun,” Cas whispered seductively. Dean couldn’t wait.


End file.
